Blog użytkownika:Kimiko95/Wspomnienia
Biegałem po dachach. Jak zwykle w takich chwilach i w tych akurat przypadkach. Musiałem gonić zakumizowaną osobę. Po drugiej stronie ulicy, niemal równo ze mną i również po dachach, biegła moja przyszła żona. Dobra… Nie przyszła żona, ale mam nadzieję, że tak kiedyś będzie. Moje wewnętrzne ja postanowiło się lekko popisać przed dziewczyną i przyspieszyłem bieg. Dla ułatwienia pochyliłem się i biegłem na czterech „łapach” niczym zwierzę, w które akurat byłem przemienione. Uśmiechnąłem się kiedy wysunąłem się odrobinę do przodu. Po chwili mina mi zrzedła, bo Biedronka wyprzedziła mnie z głośnym śmiechem. Również się uśmiechnąłem cicho. Słyszeć ten dźwięk to dla mnie melodia dla uszu. Musieliśmy złapać tego nieszczęśnika, ale żadne z nas nie wiedziało dokładnie, co on powoduje, jakie dokładnie ma moce. Bo krajobraz wokół się nie zmieniał, a ludzie płakali, krzyczeli, byli przerażeni, niektórzy się śmiali. Ale nie wiadomo z czego. Im szybciej go złapiemy tym lepiej. Z resztą zawsze tak było. W końcu go znaleźliśmy. Był pod wieżą Eiffla. Typowe. ¾ złoczyńców tam się podziewa. Biedronka miała nosa do tej sprawy. Zaczęliśmy z nim walczyć. Zwróciłem uwagę, że uwziął się na Biedronkę. Starałem się jak mogłem, żeby miała choć chwilę spokoju, lecz wir walki rozdzielił mnie z nią. No dobra, znowu tak oberwałem, że poleciałem na sporą odległość, ale szybko wróciłem do ukochanej. Dziewczyna świetnie dawała sobie radę, ale nie miała kiedy wykrzyknąć Szczęśliwego Trafu, żeby w końcu to wszystko zakończyć. Nagle zauważyłem jak Kropeczka została przyparta do muru i nie miała szansy uciec, nawet żeby podciągnąć się jo-jo w górę. Mój instynkt zadziałał natychmiast. Miałem jeden cel: chronić ją. Więc biegłem ile sił miałem w nogach i od razu skojarzyła mi się podobna sytuacja już dosyć dawno temu. Nie miałem czasu na nic, nawet na odepchnięcie jej, oberwałem. Co ciekawe nie bolało, choć zamknąłem oczy i czekałem na cios. Ale zamiast tego poczułem tylko przykry zapach jakiegoś dymu. Odkaszlnąłem i jęknąłem, to samo zrobiła Biedronka. Otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem na nią. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej, a ona odwzajemniła to. Nic jej nie było. Na szczęście. Zwróciłem uwagę jak nagle zbladła, patrząc na coś za mną. Odwróciłem się i… też zbladłem. Widziałem mamę. Była jak żywa. Stała tuż przede mną. Wyciągnęła do mnie rękę. Odruchowo również wyciągnąłem i złapałem jej dłoń. Nie… Nie złapałem, przeniknąłem przez nią. - Nie martw się synku – powiedziała do mnie łagodnym, anielskim głosem – szybko się zagoi. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Nic z tego nie rozumiałem. Co się zagoi? Co tu robi moja mama? Czemu mam otwarte usta i stoję jak kretyn? - Mama? – Zapytałem się szeptem w głębokim szoku. – Ale przecież ty… - nie zdołałem dokończyć. Te słowa nigdy przez gardło mi nie przejdą. - Nie płacz, Adrien. Chyba chcesz być mężczyzną prawda? – Mówiła do mnie, a ja zmarszczyłem brwi. - Tak – odezwał się jakiś dziecięcy głosik, gdzieś koło mnie. To brzmiało tak, jakbym to ja powiedział. Po chwili mama się rozmazała. Chciałem do niej wołać na cały głos, ale nie wydobyłem z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Na miejsce mamy pojawił się mój tata. Z surowym wyrazem twarzy, wyprostowany… Czyli taki jak zwykle. I już wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że to moje wspomnienia. - Twoja mama już nie wróci – powiedział surowym głosem. - Jak to? Dlaczego? – Znowu, gdzieś z mojej strony dobiegł mój własny głos. I już wiedziałem jakie to wspomnienie. Bardzo smutne wspomnienie. Poczułem jak zbladłem, zrobiło mi się dosłownie słabo, a w oczach pojawiły mi się łzy. Rozejrzałem się i mój wzrok padł na piękną istotę za mną. Patrzyła na to. Wyraźnie to widziała i była w głębokim szoku. Nic dziwnego. Dowiedziała się kim jestem i to zupełnie przez przypadek. I jeszcze musiała oglądać takie rzeczy. Rzeczy, których nikt nie powinien wiedzieć. - Odeszła, Adrien – dodał coraz surowszym tonem. – Nie rób takiej miny. Niczego to nie zmieni. - Ale tato, co się sta… - słyszałem ten głos. Mój załamany głos, bliski płaczu. Z zażenowania odwróciłem wzrok od dziewczyny i gapiłem się gdzie bądź, żeby na to po prostu nie patrzeć. - Przestań zadawać głupie pytania – warknął. – Twoja mama nie żyje. I na miłość boską, zachowuj się jak facet i nie płacz – warknął na mnie. Moje zachowanie doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji. - Ale tato… - mój głos zdołał wydusić, choć słychać już szloch. - Zejdź mi z oczu. Idź do pokoju – i minął mnie szybko, gdzieś odszedł, a wizja się rozmyła. Potem kolejne wspomnienie. Siedzę sam przy stole, obok jest Nathalie, jak zwykle stoi i czeka. Ja próbuje jeść mizerny posiłek, ale widocznie tego dnia nie mam apetytu. - Gdzie jest tata? – Mój głos cicho, nie patrzyłem na nią, tylko gdzieś przed siebie, gdyż w wizji było widać większość stołu. - Jest zajęty pracą – odpowiedziała Nathalie bezdusznie swoim zwykłym tonem. - Ale obiecał, że będzie. - Plany się zmieniły. Westchnąłem tylko i wstałem, a wizja się rozmazała. I tu się zaczęło. Sam w pokoju, po chwili sam przy śniadaniu, nie licząc Nathalie, modeluje, choć trochę robię to od niechcenia i mi to nie wychodzi. Potem jak uciekam do szkoły, a potem znowu stół. - Mogę dostać jeszcze? – Mój głos się odezwał, patrząc na Nathalie. Było słychać burczenie w brzuchu i to dosyć głośne. Odruchowo dotknąłem się tam, bo nie wiedziałem czy to we wspomnieniach czy w prawdziwym życiu. - Wiesz dobrze, że nie możesz – odpowiedziała, zabrała talerz i odeszła. Już wiedziałem, co za wspomnienie i spojrzałem na Biedronkę. Nie wiedziałem nawet kiedy podeszła tak blisko mnie, ale patrzyła na to zahipnotyzowana. A ja chciałem, żeby to się skończyło. Żeby nie wiedziała więcej mojego życia, bo nie warto. Nie chciałem też robić z siebie przed nią, jakąś ofiarę losu. - Proszę, Nathalie, tylko odrobinę – błagał mój głos. - Musisz dbać o wagę, Adrien – odpowiedziała nie wzruszona. - Dokładnie. Nie możesz być gruby jak te wszystkie nastolatki – odezwał się znajomy głos, gdzieś koło mnie. Wspomnienie od razu to pokazało, gdy obraz padł na mojego ojca. - Tata? – Byłem zaskoczony. W sensie mój głos był. - Musisz dbać o linie. Musisz być chudy i wysportowany. Ponadto usłyszałem ostatnio, że nie dajesz sobie rady na lekcjach w szkole. Słyszę, że ciągle mylisz jeden klawisz na fortepianie, a przy chińskim nadal się zacinasz. Musisz mówić płynnie, zrozumiano? – Mój ojciec brzmiał tak, jakby był zawiedziony. A nie… Chwila… On BYŁ zawiedziony. - Tak, ojcze – mruknął mój głos, ledwo go było słychać, a widać były tylko nogi taty. - Teraz idź do pokoju i poćwicz grę. Nie chcę ciebie widzieć, dopóki nie opanujesz utworu, zrozumiano? - Tak, ojcze – wyszeptałem, czując się coraz gorzej. Po prostu… pamiętałem tą sytuację, bo zdarzyła się ona kilka dni temu i to najbardziej bolało. - I lepiej się przyłóż, bo jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę jakąś skargę, zabiorę cię ze szkoły. Nie będzie żadnych kolegów – tu lekko podniósł głos. Nadal nie potrafi tolerować moich znajomych, jakby sama myśl go odrażała. - Tak ojcze – mój głos powtórzył po raz trzeci. Obraz się poruszył. Minął tatę, wyszedł na hol, wszedł po schodach i wszedł do pokoju. Słychać było zamknięcie drzwi, jak się po nich zsuwam i cichy szloch. Widziałem tylko jak Plagg bierze mój telefon i podłącza do odtwarzacza, by zaczęła grać muzyka, którą miałem właśnie ćwiczyć. Tylko zagłuszał ją mój przeklęty płacz. I w końcu wizja się rozmyła i nic się już nie pojawiło. Nie patrzyłem na Biedronkę. W rzeczywistości chciałem stamtąd uciec. I to jak najdalej. Bałem się jej reakcji. Co o mnie pomyśli. Cokolwiek. - A- Adrien? – Wydukała cichym głosem z ledwością tuż obok mnie. Czułem jak kładzie mi ręce na ramieniu. - Nie widziałem go od tamtej pory – samo mi się wyrwało. Rany, nie chciałem tego powiedzieć. A ten mój głos brzmiał tak, jakbym znowu miał się rozpłakać. Adrien! Weź się w garść! Ogarnij się! - Jak długo? – Zapytała niepewnie, ale brzmiało to tak, jakby… mi współczuła? Cała Biedronka, dlatego ją kocham. - Koło 2 tygodni – odpowiedziałem. I ponownie samo to wyszło. Chciałem coś jeszcze dodać, ale tym razem to mnie zatkało, bo pojawiła się kolejna wizja. Tylko, że nie moja. Z początku nawet nie wiedziałem gdzie to, ale przypomniałem sobie to pomieszczenie, bo byłem tam parę razy. Pojawił się różowy pokój z mnóstwem moich zdjęć. Trochę nie wiedziałem o co chodzi więc lekko się uśmiechnąłem. - O nie – wyszeptała osoba obok mnie. Spojrzałem na nią. Była czerwona jak burak i wtedy zrozumiałem, że to jest jej wspomnienie. Tylko po kiego grzyba aż tyle zdjęć? - Marinette! Obiad czeka! – Krzyknął głos kobiety gdzieś w oddali. - Już idę! – Odpowiedział głos dziewczyny z wysokości Biedronki. Marinette. Ja… jestem kretynem. Wtedy miałem ochotę palnąć się w czoło, ale tego nie zrobiłem. Boże, dlaczego byłem taki głupi? I przy okazji wyjaśnił się temat zdjęć. Marinette jest projektantką, więc pewnie moje zdjęcia są dla niej pomocnicze. Obraz się poruszył, schodząc na dół i znaleźliśmy się w kuchni naprzeciwko rodziców Marinette. Rozmawiali o czymś. Ale przestałem słuchać. Patrzyłem na to zahipnotyzowany. Pewnie miałem minę taką samą jak Biedronka, kiedy oglądała moje wspomnienia. Obrazy dość szybko się zmieniały. Po szczęśliwym obiedzie była na jakimś wypadzie z Alya. Były pozostałe dziewczyny. Potem jakieś wspomnienie dotyczyły jej kwami. Potem jak opiekowała się dziewczynką, z którą kiedyś miałem sesję w parku, ale sobie z tym nie radziła i Alya musiała pomagać. Potem pomagała w piekarni, a na ten widok poczułem jak burczy mi w brzuchu. Odwróciłem wzrok, żeby nie kusić losu, a poza tym nie miałem siły już na to patrzeć. Kolejne jej wspomnienie to jak wygłupia się z ojcem. I na tym się skończyło. Miałem sprzeczne uczucia w sobie. Zazdrościłem jej szczęśliwej rodziny, ale jednocześnie cieszyłem się, że ona taką ma i nie musi przechodzić przez to samo co ja. Mało tego, w końcu dowiedziałem się kim jest moja zamaskowana ukochana, jak uwielbiał nazywać ją Plagg. Jednak nie miałem odwagi spojrzeć na nią. Gapiłem się w podłogę i walczyłem z uczuciami. Powiedziała coś do mnie, ale mój mózg nie zarejestrował co. Słyszałem tylko „Kocie”, a następnie pobiegła gdzieś przed siebie. Podniosłem głowę i patrzyłem przez sekundę jak walczy. Po czym odwróciłem głowę ponownie. Nie wiem kiedy użyła Szczęśliwego Trafu, co z niego wypadło, jak pokonała złoczyńcę i jak znalazłem się na dachu. Wiedziałem jedno: po tym wszystkim ona nie będzie mnie chciała. Bo kto by chciał rozstrojonego emocjonalnie nastolatka, który tylko udaje codziennie w szkole. Na prawdziwego mnie nie zwracała uwagi, więc teraz tym bardziej. - Czarny Kocie? – Odezwała się, siadając obok mnie. Ja postanowiłem to zignorować. – Adrienie – Dodała i poczułem jak chwyta mnie za policzek. Chciałem się oprzeć na ten dotyk, ale siłą zmusiła mnie, żebym na nią spojrzał. Podniosłem oczy. Przy świetle zachodzącego słońca była taka piękna. Jeszcze oczy jej się błyszczały. I zacząłem też zauważać w tym stroju więcej Marinette. – Przykro mi, że dowiedzieliśmy się w ten sposób o swoich tożsamościach – mówiła cicho. Po głosie wyczułem, że nie kłamała. Ja nawet nie miałem siły się odezwać. – Ale nasza przyjaźń… - serce podeszło mi do gardła. To był koniec. Definitywny koniec. – To nie zmieni naszej przyjaźni – poprawiła zdanie, które zaczęła. – Wiemy o sobie więcej, ale nic nie zmieni, słyszysz? – Mówiła tak, jakby się o mnie bała. A ja wypuściłem powietrze z płuc, które nie wiedziałem, że trzymałem. – Chodź tutaj – dodała, objęła mnie i przytuliła mnie mocno do siebie. Zaskoczył mnie ten gest. Naprawdę, nie spodziewałem się tego. Ona jest… wspaniała. Tak dobra, taka uczynna, taka… taka piękna. Boję się, że ją stracę. Nie chcę jej stracić. Nigdy. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziałem trochę jak zareagować. Jednak po krótkim namyślę, wtuliłem się, objąłem ją i zamknąłem oczy. Poczułem, że drżę. Musiałem mieć już tak wcześniej, ale nie zwracałem uwagi. I czułem też rękę na moich plecach, która poruszała się wolno i w górę i w dół. Ten dotyk mnie uspokajał. Przez to skądś, bo nadal nie wiem skąd, usłyszałem i poczułem jak mruczę. Tak, zdecydowanie. Już bardziej pogrążyć się nie mogę. Usłyszałem lekki uśmiech od strony dziewczyny. Po kilku minutach odsunąłem się od niej, nie chcąc nadużywać jej czułości. - I wiesz co? Skoczymy do piekarni – wstała szybko i podała mi rękę. – Trzeba cię w końcu porządnie nakarmić. Po raz pierwszy, od dłuższego czasu, uśmiechnąłem się lekko i przyjąłem jej rękę. Wstałem i ruszyliśmy w kierunku jej domu. Może jednak nie będzie tak tragicznie? Może mam u niej szansę na związek? *** Wpadłam na ten pomysł już jakiś czas temu, ale nie miałam jak tego zapisać. Korzystam z tego, że moja koleżanka śpi i pożyczyłam sobie jej laptop, żebym mogła tą historię spisać. Trochę się rozpisałam. Z początku nie wiedziałam, że będzie to aż takie długie, ale przynajmniej macie co czytać. Jakby coś, to te wspomnienia są tak zrobione, że to są jakby hologramy, które są z oczu danej osoby. Wspomnienia Adriena będą pokazywane z oczu Adriena. To logiczne. A nie jak w większości opowiadań czy w filmach, bohater stoi obok, choć widać jego wspomnienie. Mam nadzieję, że się dobrze to czytało. Wszelkie błędy proszę podkreślić w komentarzu, gdyż nie widzę wszystkich błędów tak od razu. Jest to One Shot, więc nie będzie kontynuacji. Nie mam ani chęci ani kiedy. Od czasu do czasu coś krótkiego mogę napisać, ale wyrosłam już z tasiemców rodu Mody na sukces :D PS. Transkrypty w listopadzie/grudniu po nowych odcinkach z listopada. A to z powodu komputera. To tak jakby kogoś to interesowało. PS2. Zastanawiam się też nad założeniem blog z przemyśleniami dotyczącego serialu. Np. wszystkie dziwne sytuacje, brak logiki (w tym serialu to na potęgę), których nikt wcześniej nie zauważył, wyjaśnienia jakiejś teorii. Jedyny mankament, że blog będzie nieregularnie aktualizowany (choć mam już z 7 tematów). Wypowiedzcie się na ten temat. Ale nie zapomnijcie opinii o opowiadaniu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:FF-zakończone